Blood among the Stars
by Nomad-117
Summary: Selene had lived through the centuries and met more than one historical figure, but without knowing it she just stumbled across another one. Perhaps one that will prove to be more important than all of those who had come before.
1. Chapter 1: First Contact

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Underworld or Mass Effect, they are owned by Len Wiseman and Bioware respectively, probably, not sure. Well I don't make any money with this, which is the most important part._

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _This story takes place in an AU crossover universe where the events of Underworld Awakening never happened. I suppose it could be a part of my Blood and Bones universe, not that they would influence each other in any greater way. Perhaps a mention here and there._

 _ **Summary:**_ _Selene had lived through the centuries and met more than one historical figure, but without knowing it she just stumbled across another one. Perhaps one that will prove to be more important than all of those who had come before._

 **Blood among the Stars**

The first time Shepard met the Corvins was when she was eleven years old, in the slums of Earth. Her parents had died in a car crash only two years prior, and since then no one seemed to care what happened to her, or any other of the orphaned children in this part of the city. That was until the young couple had shown up to administer medical help to all the orphans and homeless they could reach.

Out of the two of them only the man, Michael Corvin, seemed to have official medical training. Though his wife, Selene, apparently was skilled enough to fix at least minor wounds. And thus Persephone Shepard was lucky enough to have someone to treat her broken leg. Life was harsh in the slums, and on one of the many trips to look for food she fell a little further then she had anticipated. Shepard had been lucky, a group of homeless had found her shortly after her fall and brought her to the makeshift hospital the couple had set up for people like her.

Thankfully she had been unconscious during the trip to the hospital, even when lying still she could feel the almost unbearable pain radiating from her leg. She didn't even want to know how much it would have hurt to be moved in such a state. Of course she didn't show her discomfort, she had learned within her first month of being orphaned that showing weakness just invited others to pray upon you.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a gentle voice. "Hey, how are you?" A man asked her while looking at her with obvious concern. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes that seemed to spark with kindness. She quickly deduced that he was the kind hearted doctor everyone was talking about, Michael Corvin.

In response to his question she simply stared at him blankly, after all what did he expect her to say after she broke her leg? At least he seemed to catch up on her meaning pretty quick, since he started to rub the back of his head embarrassed. "Sorry, that was a stupid question, wasn't it?".

She continued to silently stare at him waiting for him to make the first move. He looked at her for roughly five seconds before sighing to himself. "The silent treatment, huh? I have experience with that." He mumbled almost inaudible, the words clearly werent meant for her but she still raised a single eyebrow in response.

If he noticed he chose to ignore it as he assessed the damage to her leg. "Whats your name sweetie?" Michael asked her in a calm, soothing voice. However Shepard suspected that he intended to calm her down with harmless smalltalk. It wasn't going to work, but she chose to indulge him anyway.

"Shepard." She simply, not interested in sharing her first name. She hated that name since she could remember.

"No first name?" The doctor asked her with raised eyebrows, as she refused to answer he managed a small smile. "Not fond of that one, huh? Well, you wouldn't be the first to feel that way, nor will you be the last."

She simply nodded once in return, not trusting her voice not to betray her current weakness. A moment later she tensed up when she saw him lifting a syringe, syringes in the slums were seldomly a good sign. He must have noticed her sudden change in attitude for he lowered the syringe and smiled at her. "Dont worry, I have no intention of poisoning you or giving you drugs. I merely want to give you something against the pain, which could be counted as drugging you, now that I think about it." He told her, which did nothing to assuage her fears.

Just because he was rumored to be kind didn't mean that he truly was. She hadn't survived on the streets for two years because she was gullible. However, in her current predicament, she couldn't run away. So with that in mind, she discreetly tried to find something that she could use as a weapon. After a short search, she found it on a nearby medical table, a scalpel. Still keeping her eyes on the Doctor in front of her, she slowly moved her hand towards the scalpel, just a few more centimeters and-.

A hand grabbed her own before she could reach the knife. Startled, the young human looked up at who had caught her and saw a young woman with shoulder length black hair and brown eyes staring down on her. "There is no need for that." The woman told her firmly, her hand still within her grasp as she used her other hand to push the medical table further away.

Shepard deflated slightly in defeat, her last chance to escape gone. As if reading her mind, the woman spoke up again. "You have valid reasons to be so distrustful, but truth is if we wanted to kill or drug you we could have already done so. And you could have done _nothing_ to prevent it."

Shepard simply blinked at the woman in surprise, normally people never told you that they can easily kill you if they want to, at least not so bluntly.

Michael sighed again before he smiled once again at his slightly paranoid patient. "May I introduce you to charming my wife, Selene Corvin. And while I wouldn't have put it quite as bluntly as she did, she is nonetheless right. So if you have no further protests I would like take care of your leg."

Shepard stared at the two of them for a moment before nodding her consent. The two Samaritans immediately began to work and prepared everything for the impending operation. Even without an omni-tool scan it was painfully clear that they had to reset the bone, of course they still needed said scan. They had to be sure that the bone hadn't fractured in multiple places, or even splintered.

After a brief examination of her leg via omni-tool, Michael nodded his approval. "Seems to be a clean fracture. This shouldn't take too long. However, I will have to put you under while we reset the bone and apply medi-gel."

"Okay." She murmured back, knowing that she had no other choice. She didn't like that, but she accepted it.

Michael gently injected her with whatever was in that syringe. "Don't worry, everything is gonna be alright." He promised her sincerely. She wanted to reply, but before she could, the darkness of unconsciousness had already engulfed her.

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that everything looked dark and blurry, however that was soon rectified once she blinked a few times. However what certainly wouldn't change through mere blinking was that she was alone. And in a rather comfortable bed. She hadn't slept in something like this since the day her parents died.

The fact that her current bed was an ordinary hospital cot told a lot about the conditions she had lived in before she was orphaned. Still, it was better than she was used to, and it looked like she didn't even need to be on alert in case someone tried to steal what little possessions she had. And it certainly helped that her leg didn't feel like it was going to fall off any second now.

Shepard slowly began to sit up and took in her surroundings in greater detail. She saw what looked like a makeshift hospital room. Her view of the two beds at the end of the room was blocked by the curtains that surrounded them. Aside from those two spots she could see everything in the room, including entrance and exit points which were always important if she had to make a quick getaway.

She slowly moved her freshly treated leg experimentally and was rewarded with a slight twinge of pain. Nothing she couldn't handle, but before she could swing her legs over the side of the bed she was stopped by a cool voice. "I suggest not walking for at least a few more hours. The fracture your leg isn't fully healed yet."

The eleven year old girl slowly turned to the origin of the voice and saw the woman who had stopped her from reaching the scalpel. Selene if she wasn't mistaken. She narrowed her eyes at the adult who stared back at her completely unfazed by the glare she was receiving. Seconds turned to minutes as the two of them simply stared the other down, before Shepard finally relented and moved to lie down on the bed. Never breaking eye contact while she did so.

The woman sent a tiny smile her way, Shepard got the impression that she didn't smile often, before she spoke up again. "Now, was that so hard? Though I can relate, I never liked hospitals myself."

Shepard couldn't help the sarcastic remark that slipped past her lips in reply. "So you decided to work in a hospital, makes sense."

Selene's expression remained unreadable in reply as she answered in the same even tone as before. "And the hospital I work in has served you well hasn't it?"

Shepard loathed to admit it but the woman was right, without them she probably would have died. You didn't live long on the streets without two working legs. She owed these two at least some gratitude, as long as she didn't owe them anything else she was fine with that. So she hesitantly nodded at the woman, who seemed to be satisfied with the answer and moved on to the one of the curtained beds. But not before sending one glance at the girl that clearly said, stay in bed until told otherwise.

Surprisingly Shepard decided to listen to her and did her best to get comfortable. If she was stuck here, she would make the most of the time she had.

A few hours later, she was cleared to go, just as promised. Shepard was relieved that she didn't have to rely on these strangers anymore, yet at the same time she was sad that she had to leave what she began to consider a safe haven. But asking the couple if she could stay longer than necessary would have been a show of weakness.

Though she suspected that she would be forced to make further trips here in the coming years.

Her thoughts proved to be prophetic as she was forced to 'visit' the couple more often than even she expected. Over the years she developed an extreme pain tolerance, not really surprising considering how often she got hurt. After she joined the Reds, the number of injuries rapidly grew. Most of them were caused by other gangs who wanted to push the Reds out of their territory. Shepard could tell that the couple didn't approve of her choice to join a gang, but they understood why she had done it. If you were a member of a gang, it was less likely that someone would rob you or worse in your sleep.

However, the chance of getting a fist between your teeth rapidly grew, especially if you were involved in the 'politics' between the various gangs. But no matter how often Shepard came to the two of them with a broken bone, a knife in her body or some other form of injury, they never expected a reward. They simply continued to do what they had done for years.

Though she wondered how they did it, medical supplies weren't cheap, and she doubted that they could pay for them with good will alone. At the same time she learned that the two seemingly peaceful doctors were not to be underestimated. As the gangs started to fight near their hospital they sent a simple message to the various gang leaders. 'Dont fight within a one block radius of our hospital, or we won't treat your wounded members.'

In response a particularly bold gang, the Black Skulls, had tried to force the two physicians to work exclusively for them. The people they had sent came back with painful but not life threatening wounds. The message however was clear 'Dont mess with us', and it looked like even the greatest of idiots understood that. Even though they needed three more failed attempts to intimidate the Corvins before it sunk in.

However, it wasn't until she was sixteen that she saw some of their combat skills in person. It was purely through luck, both good and bad, that she had a chance to witness them. On her way home back into the territory of the Reds she ran into a group of young aggressive men. Unfortunately they weren't drunk, which would have made it much easier to beat them up, and they had decided that she was old enough to be of 'interest' to them.

It hadn't taken them long to take her down, after all it had been five against one, before they had just started to fumble with her clothing when her rescuers appeared. They had warned the men to back off, and when they predictably failed to comply both of them began to attack. Although, Shepard observed with the part of her mind that hadn't been dulled by her latest collection of bruises and broken bones, that Michael was far more reluctant to do so.

Selene moved with the grace of a predator, effortlessly dodging punches and kicks while delivering her own with deadly precision. A hit on the windpipe of one of the men had him gagging for air, she caught the leg of another and twisted it sharply. A sickening crack echoed through the streets, followed by screams a moment later.

Her third opponent was taken down through precise strikes at his nerve points, he hadn't even had the chance to react before he fell to the ground unconscious. While her previous opponent was still in the air she turned back to the one she had punched in the throat and hit him on the back of his head, he fell like a sack of potatoes.

Her husband was less graceful but still managed to hold his own. He caught the fist of one of the men and delivered a strike of his own on the nose of the man. Blood sprayed from his face as he staggered back holding his nose. His companion attacked when he saw an apparent lapse in his opponent's concentration and received a hit to his temple which knocked him to the ground. He managed to sit up before a second punch sent him into unconsciousness. The last man standing was still holding his nose, his eyes analyzing the situation. Not a second later he turned and ran. In a motion that looked almost lazy Selene drew a gun and shot him through the knee, he fell down screaming. Apparently unconcerned over the volume of his screams or her previous shot Selene stalked up to him.

She bent down and grabbed his throat and lifted him up, coupled with her dark clothing, this made her look like some kind of ruthless, beautiful demon. If the guy wasn't afraid before then he was certainly now. "I want you to tell everyone in your thuggish little gang that if they even think about raping one of the girls here, I will hunt them down and make them live to regret it." She shook him impatiently when he failed to reply. "Is that clear?"

"Y-yes!" He managed to choke out. Satisfied with the answer, Selene let him drop on his injured leg. He cried out in agony, just as she had intended, a none too subtle reminder for scum like him, and curled up in a fetal position.

"Move." She told him coldly lifting her right hand, which still held the pistol, slightly. Whimpering he began to crawl away, a slick trail of blood following in his wake. Selene would have prefered to kill them all right here and there, but if she did that to every group who tried something like that then the police would eventually notice. Even in a rough neighborhood like this too many dead would cause suspicion, to put it mildly. Which of course didn't mean that she let them have free reign. Some had already met their demise, and those who had already fallen prey to her would be the lucky ones.

Though not as many as Selene would have preferred, but she promised Michael not to kill too many people, and not to shift the blame on someone else. With a quick glance she determined that all threats were neutralized, she first checked Michaels condition with a quick look. She knew that he could take care of himself, but she always felt better when she had checked him through herself.

After she had assured herself that her husband was uninjured she turned to the would be victim. Shepard for her part was staring up at Selene in a mixture of intimidation, shock and admiration.

She had thought that she knew how to fight but it was clear that the elder woman was far deadlier than her and the rest of the Reds combined. And said woman walked now towards her, she probably should have been more afraid but Selene had just saved her, and she doubted that she could stop the woman anyway.

If the situation wasn't so grim she would have laughed, she was more or less in the same position she was in when she met them for the first time. Her musings were cut short when Selene offered her a hand. Shepard was pulled up the moment she had grabbed the outstretched hand. For a moment Selene seemed to look her over before looking into her eyes again. "Follow us." Shepard recognized the command for what it was and followed the two doctors out of the alley. Though not before glancing back at the wounded men still lying unconscious on the ground, she had the overpowering urge to grab a weapon, it didn't matter what kind, and kill them for what they tried to do, but she restrained herself. She doubted that the couple would let her do that, though she silently vowed to herself to be never caught in such a situation again.

With a last hateful glare at the prone forms of rapists, she turned around and continued to follow the couple. It didn't take them long to reach the clinic, she barely made it through the door before Shepard felt herself led to a nearby bed. "Sit." Selene told her in a voice that brooked no argument, the gun still in hand.

Shepard decided not to argue with the dangerous and armed person and sat down silently. Her gaze following Michael as the young doctor went into what she knew was the kitchen. Her frequent 'visits' had instilled some familiarity with the buildings layout into her.

"Are you alright?" Selene said and interrupted Shepard's thoughts. She was certain that she didn't miss any physical wounds, but this didn't mean that the young girl was alright. She wanted to know in what state of mind Shepard was in. Partly to make sure that she didn't have to go back and make an example out of those idiots.

"I'm fine." Shepard automatically replied, physically she was fine but she still had to process what had almost happened.

Selene had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes. _Teenagers are 'always' fine. Fortunately Eve has long since passed that phase_. She thought mildly irritated, perhaps under other circumstances she would have admired Shepard's composure but right now it only harmed the girl more than she already was. Selene didn't want her to be all alone with these dark thoughts that were undoubtedly plaguing her mind. Though she knew that if she tried to press the girl on the subject she would only be met with aggression.

Her observation would undoubtedly amuse Michael. "Where others get defensive you get aggressive." He had told her more than once fondly, not that she could disagree with him, she was well aware that she usually solved problems by facing them head on or if possible by shooting them until they stopped being problematic. Internally she weighed her options, she could wait for Michael so that he could take care of this emotional turmoil that clearly resided within the human teenager or she could do something herself.

Selene had never been one to simply wait around and wait for something to happen, she preferred it to make things happen. So she would help Shepard the only way she knew how to. She knew that Michael would approve, both had seen the potential in the girl, the potential to become something greater than a street thug, and unlike many of her peers she hadn't succumbed to the harsh environment. She did what she had to do to survive, not because she enjoyed it or because she had become resigned to her fate, she did it to survive long enough to get out of this hellhole.

"Come with me." She ordered Shepard who followed her numbly. Selene led the teenager into the small training room they had prepared. Usually only Selene used it, and occasionally Michael but never before had an outsider entered it. She turned towards her latest patient. "Attack me."

"What?" Shepard asked confused, unable to fathom why the doctor, nurse or whatever she really was wanted her to attack her.

 _Well at least that got a reaction out of her_. Selene thought dryly, before she decided to clarify things. "I am going to train you." Selene stated as if it should be obvious, and to the vampiress it was. Said vampire saw Michael grin at her through the open doorway and knew he understood her. Perhaps even better than she understood herself, he probably thought that she helped the young human because she could see some of herself in her. And he probably was right, not that she would admit that outloud.

"You want me to attack you?" Shepard asked slowly as if she couldn't believe what was going on, and truthfully she didn't. She already knew that she was no match for the black clad woman but after a brief hesitation attacked her anyway.

As expected Shepard never stood a chance and felt utterly humiliated by the ease with which the older woman had picked her blunt, charging attack apart. Selene for her part had learned some things about the humans fighting style, which did nothing to impress her. No technique, no skill, only fast and hard attacks that were utterly predictable for any experienced combatant. She spent the next two hours showing Shepard various ways to defend herself such as breaking free of a chokehold and told her new charge time and time again that should she ever find herself in a tight spot she shouldn't hesitate in hurting her enemies, even if it meant crippling them permanently.

After sending the wide eyed human to bed she turned towards Michael and signaled him to follow her. She wasted no time in closing the bedroom door and turning towards him. "What do you think?"

"I think this girl needs all the help she can get, but we both know that we can't exactly help her to get out of this mess." Michael told her truthfully, before he began to smile. "But I think we both know someone who can."

Selene smiled back, she knew exactly whom her husband had in mind. She activated her omni-tool and contacted an old friend. They had first met him on Shanxi and he was one of the few human friends the pair had who were aware of what they were. It didn't take him long to accept the connection, though both immortals could see his surprise of being contacted by them after all this time. Selene smiled slightly at the stunned human. "Hello David, it's been a long time."

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _First I would like to apologize to all of you who had hoped for a sequel of my Blood and Bones story. I plan to continue that one too, but I am afraid that I am simply horrible with focusing on a singular story. So it will probably take a while before I upload again. Secondly I hope that you all enjoyed this one. Reviews are always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2: Training

**Chapter 2: Training**

As Shepard expected the training Selene provided her was challenging to put it mildly. The older woman would show her various ways to attack and self defense moves before letting her practice those a few times. However it was what followed that caused Shepard to stay on her toes. After she managed to replicate the various maneuvers to her teachers satisfaction she would be expected to use them against her mentor in a sparring match.

Selene never hesitated to use any flaws in her technique against her, as soon as she made a mistake she would know, because her teacher would show her, her errors in often painful ways. While harsh it also ensured that Shepard wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

However Selene didn't just teach her how and where to hit to hurt her opponent, she also taught her how to manipulate her opponents into making mistakes. Shepard still remembered her surprise when Selene suddenly began to talk after she had been defeated once again. The brown eyes staring into her own as if to ensure that she understood the importance of what was being said. "You are nothing. You are less than nothing. You are just some teenaged girl who lives on the street. That is how your opponents will perceive you, but never allow yourself to perceive you that way as well. They will underestimated you because of your age and size, and probably because of your gender as well. Use that against them, let them see what they want to see. Make them underestimate you, then strike."

Shepard had stared at the older woman wondering where she had learned such things, but knowing that she wouldn't get an answer instead she decided to ask another question. "And if an opponent is aware of my abilities?"

She was grazed with a tiny approving smile that left the face of her mentor as quickly as it had appeared. "You can use that against them as to intimidate them, if you are infamous enough then your mere appearance will scare them. Of course that won't work against experienced combatants. Against them and those who have an in depth knowledge of your fighting skills you have to be unpredictable. Keep them on their toes, and don't strike the moment you see a weakness in their defense. Wait for the right moment and then strike for maximum effect."

In response Shepard had only nodded, the way Selene told it made it sound like her teacher had done that countless times before they met, and considering that she still stood before her and as far as Shepard could see didn't even have a scar to show for these fights made her suspect that Selene's opponents rather would have fought against someone else.

Selene also had made sure that she understood that she was taught to survive. "Honor is a nice concept but as soon as your opponent doesn't share it you only handicap yourself with it." Selene had told her in a cold tone after Shepard had refused to attack her from behind when Selene had asked her to. Her refusal to do so stemmed from the deep respect and gratefulness she felt towards Selene and Michael, had it been another gang member then she wouldn't have hesitated to beat them down from behind.

After her lecture she had attacked her teacher from behind as asked. Though Selene once again had been less than impressed by her chosen tactic. "If you simply beat them until they stop moving then there is a good chance of alerting others to your presence. You have the element of surprise, use it!" She had been told harshly, before her mentor's eyes became softer and she showed her multiple ways to subdue an enemy silently. "If you have a knife or another sharp object go for the throat, that way they cannot call for help. Without weapons there are multiple ways to achieve the same result. It all depends whether you want your target alive or not."

Of course not all her training was solely focused on melee combat. Selene also showed her how to use various guns. Though the couple had been very amused by her shocked expression once she had seen their makeshift gun range downstairs. If she was being honest with herself then she still was trying to wrap her head around that, well that and the sheer amount of weapons the couple kept downstairs. She more than once wondered if the good samaritans were in truth a couple of professional killers.

She hadn't ruled that possibility out yet. The more she thought about it the more sense it seemed to make. A very public innocent seeming cover which also provided first aid should they need it. No not they, should _she_ need it. It was obvious that Michael was a gentle soul and disliked harming anyone. Selene on the other hand, Shepard had seen first hand how ruthless she could be in a fight, cold and efficient, not a thought was wasted on the fate of her opponents. She was certain that at least some of them would be crippled for life if they didn't get immediate medical attention, and in these parts it was very difficult to do so.

Not that the she blamed Selene, in her opinion those wannabe rapists should have suffered far worse, but it wasn't just the way she handled those men that set Shepard on edge. It was the way she talked about various methods to kill people, it sounded like she had used every single one of them before.

And sometimes after a particular painful training session she seemed to be detached. Like she found her way to separate her conscience from what she was doing, and if Shepard was honest that scared her. When Selene was in that state she seemed capable of doing anything as long as it ensured that her objective was accomplished.

Though even if she seemed to be in that state she never went too far. She never hit Shepard any harder than usual, or treated her worse in any other kind of way. Selene was a harsh instructor, but she was never unfair or cruel, something which Shepard appreciated immensely. Even though she still was sometimes uneasy around her teacher.

Aside from getting used to her new training regime she also had to get used to the fact that she now lived in the hospital. The morning after Shepard had agreed to train with Selene the older woman had arranged a meeting with the leader of the Reds. She had made it crystal clear that Shepard was no longer part of the Reds, and as of that moment she was to be considered part of the hospital staff and was to be treated as such.

Any possible protest died on his lips upon gazing into these cold brown eyes that dared him to challenge her, if he could handle the consequences. Unsurprisingly he had conceded defeat and left the hospital, though he clearly wasn't happy about being strong armed into an agreement. Which was a little ironic since his gang often did the same with those poor sods that wandered or lived within the Reds territory without being a part of them.

To Shepard's surprise the couple hadn't lied about her being a part of the hospital staff, in addition to her combat training Michael showed her the basics of first aid. He was a far more patient task master then his wife, though he too often stressed the importance of what she was learning from him.

"What you learn here can make the difference between life and death both for you and those who are close to you." He had told her with a knowing look in his eyes. After that solemn proclamation she couldn't have forgotten what she learned even if she had wanted to. After all they had done for her she had begun to consider the couple part of her family, even though a part of her only did so reluctantly.

Though for all things they had done for her she still couldnt get over one thing the two forced her to additionally to all those challenges she was already faced with. "What do you mean I have to go to school?" Shepard had shouted at them, it wasn't that she never had attended a school before, but her visits had always been infrequent at best.

In response Michael had smiled at her which of course only had managed to anger her all the more. Though his following question also had supplied her with the answer she had sought. "Well, how do you plan to get away from all of this?" He had asked her and made a vague gesture, which she thought meant the slum she lived in.

Her answer had been immedient. "Join the Alliance military." The moment she had actually said these words she had understood why they made her go to school. Education was important if one wanted to join the military, especially if one aspired to climb the ranks.

She may have understood their reasoning but that didn't mean that she didn't try to protest. "How would I even have time for school with all that training? I can't do both, it's too much." Shepard had vehemently protested, she was certain that they had to agree with her logic.

"Dont worry, we will find the time to train you in addition to your education. Michael and I are already working on a time table for you." Selene had promised her, which only had filled her with a sense of dread. In her imagination she saw herself getting beaten up while studying math or spilling the blood of a wounded patient over her homework. She knew that she was exaggerating but a small irrational part of her truly feared that something like that would come to pass.

However before she had the chance to contemplate that further the couple had decided to drop another surprise on her. "We already suspected that you wanted to join the Systems Alliance Navy, and thus have contacted an old friend. He's an officer in the military." Michael revealed and gave her an encouraging smile.

"And?" Shepard had prompted him, impatient to know how that had turned out.

"We told him of your situation, and that I am currently training you." Selene had elaborated. "He eventually wants to meet you, since he doesn't believe we would waste his time if we didn't think you had potential. However, you have to be at least eighteen years old before you can legally join the military. Something you are no doubt aware of, but until then we will make sure that you get the necessary education and training, make no mistake it won't be easy. But if I have my way then you will be far better trained than any ordinary marine by the time you sign up."

"Of course, only if that's okay with you." Michael had added with another easy going smile sent in her direction.

After a short pause she had agreed to their terms. Which was the reason why she was currently sprinting towards the hospital. Lessons had taken longer than normal and if she didn't hurry then she would miss her first aid training with Michael. What the couple had told her was true, it wasn't easy, but the knowledge that someone she cared about believed in her and the chance to get out of this hellhole gave her the strength she needed to push through.

While she closed in on her target she took another bite out of her snack. Another anomaly that she had noticed about the couple. They never ate in her presence, she hadn't even noticed until she went to school and often shared her meals with her less well off classmates. She didn't know the reason for this nor did she particularly care, but that didn't mean that she had overlooked that fact.

Apparently all those lessons Selene had used to impress the importance of vigilance upon her had payed of. _Well that or I have begun to imagining things._ She thought dryly as she pushed the hospital doors open. "I'm back, I'm back!" She shouted out of breath and collapsed on the nearest chair in exhaustion. She just had a sports period, and then sprinted all the way home, in retrospect not one of her smarter ideas.

"Are you alright?" Selene asked as she seemed to appear out of nowhere. Shepard just managed to suppress a frightened yelp, a common reaction to her teacher's sudden appearance, and only managed a small glare at the woman.

"Until you almost gave me a heartattack I was mostly fine." She bit out and narrowed her eyes at Selene. The older woman only looked back utterly unimpressed by the glare she was receiving.

"Have you eaten properly?" Selene questioned and ignored Shepards earlier remark. Though the young human was certain that she heard a slight note of concern in her teachers voice. For someone like Selene that meant that they were very worried about her.

Shepard briefly wondered if she truly looked that bad to warrant such a reaction, instead of further contemplating the issue she decided to assuage the woman's fears. "Yeah, I am fine. Just a little winded that's all."

Selene gave an acknowledging nod. "Good, if you think you are able to continue than you can meet with Michael in the treatment room."

Shepard gave a little grunt in response and walked in Michael's direction, she still was slightly out of breath but at least she stopped feeling like she was about to cough up her lungs.

 _I just have to survive one hour of medical training and then its weekend. Yay._ Shepard mentally cheered, though she knew that Selene would use the weekend to train her and thus could hardly be considered relaxing, but it still wasn't as demanding as school _and_ training.

She was shaken out of her musings by Michael's soft voice. "Ah, good to see you. I hope you haven't overdone it today?" He gently questioned her, in his opinion she often bit of more than she could chew, which of course only spurred her on further to prove him wrong.

"I think I can survive a little school after all your wife had put me through." She shot back with a small smile.

"Good answer." He responded laughing before directing her towards dummy. "Today I will show you how to reset a shoulder. At least on a human. The sensors in the dummy will tell me what would have happened if that were an ordinary human."

"Okay, show me how it's done." She challenged him confidently.

"Alright, watch and learn." He shot back before he explained her what to do and how to do it, afterwards he gave her a practical demonstration. "Okay, your turn."

"Doesn't look that complicated." She told him before she repeated his movements, or at least she thought she did.

Considering how Michael's eyebrows shot up she guessed that she did something wrong. "I don't know how you did it, but somehow you managed to break his arm in three separate places, and the shoulder still isn't reset."

"What?" She snapped, unwilling to accept that she just failed in a rather spectacular manner. Though when she looked at the display of his Omnitool she couldn't help but wince. If that had been a real life human then they would have most likely passed out from the pain. "Uh, can I try again?"

"Sure." Michael agreed and reset the training dummy.

Shepard took a deep breath before she tried again, the way Michael winced when she was done told her all she needed to know. "How bad is it?"

"You dont want to know." He told her seriously before he once again showed her what she was supposed to do. "There, now try again."

She did as she was told an looked at him expectantly. "Any survivors this time?" She asked him hopefully.

"Well, the joint isn't reset but at least you didn't break anything this time." He told her with a small shrug. "Of course that still would have been extremely painful but it is an improvement."

"Well its something I guess." Shepard conceded before she continued with her exercise. At the end of her training hour she had managed to reset the shoulder once, but not before breaking it twenty seven times in her previous attempts.

"That should be enough for today" Michael told her after her latest failed attempt to reset the joint. At this point Shepard was sorely tempted to hit the dummy until it broke apart. She managed to restrain that impulse and left the room with a huff. _Stupid breakable piece of shit._ She mentally cursed as she walked into her room and unceremoniously crashed onto her bed.

She groaned in relief, after such a taxing day her bed felt like pure heaven.

"Dont forget your weapons training tomorrow morning."

Shepard had gotten up and attacked the source of the sudden voice before she had even comprehended what was being said, and that the speaker was none other than her mentor.

Though she shouldn't have worried, her attack was blocked long before it had the chance to connect with her intended target.

"Good reflexes." Selene praised her student and nodded her approval. "I see you have kept up with your training regime."

Shepard had to bit back a sarcastic laugh. _Would be hard not to with you overseeing it._ "Thank you, and I won't." Shepard replied to both of Selene's statements. Selene rarely praised her so each time she did Shepard was sure to remember it, at one point she had even considered to mark the date in her calendar.

"Then I will see you tomorrow morning. Oh and before I forget you and I are going to make a little trip tomorrow night." Selene told her as she left the room. Leaving the young human staring after in surprise. She never would have thought that the older woman would use such methods to awaken her curiosity.

Knowing that it was useless to pester her teacher for details she laid down on her beds and closed her eyes. _I am just resting my eyes, I won't fall asleep._ She told herself and took a deep breath. She awoke to the sensation of someone shaking her.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't forget about training?" Selene questioned her though her voice seemed to lack its usual hardness that she received when she failed to do something. After a short pause Selene spoke up again. "Very well, you can stay in bed for now. But I expect you to join me tonight."

Shepard only nodded in response, not opening her eyes once during the whole conversation. After she was sure that her sort of mother figure had left the room she turned over and continued sleeping.

By the time Shepard woke up it was afternoon. She stretched herself and groaned blissfully. _A good night's sleep can fix almost anything._ She thought happily, though still a little surprised at being allowed to sleep for so long. With a shrug she decided not to dwell on it and simply count her lucky stars.

She walked downstairs, her stomach commanding her to find food as fast as possible when she noticed how quiet the whole building was. She knew that currently there wasn't anyone in the hospital besides her and the Corvins but she should have at least been able to hear them.

When she got to the kitchen she found a note waiting for on the table.

"Selene and I have to handle some things, enjoy yourself until we return. -Michael." It read and she raised her eyebrows. ' _Handle some things'?_ She thought with a small scoff. _More likely going to a hotel and-No, dont think about it!_ She reprimanded herself, trying to remove any unwelcome picture that thought had conjured.

 _Just relax, Shepard. Use your free time to do nothing for a change, not like you got something better to do._ She told herself and proceeded to do just that.

She couldn't even remember the last time she had felt that relaxed and unconcerned. It was a nice change from her usual daily routine.

Ultimately she decided to read a holobook since she swore that she could feel her IQ drop while watching some of these shows that were aired on the extranet.

It wasn't until the late evening that the couple returned, to find Shepard on the couch reading through what ever had captured her interest while shoveling chips into her mouth.

"I see you have taken my advice to heart." Michael told her, his eyes sparking humorously while looking at her utterly relaxed form. He never had seen a person who looked as relaxed and lazy as the girl in front of him. Though she earned herself the right to do so, he had to concede.

"Persephone." Selene said in a tone that demanded attention. The teenage couldn't have gotten up faster if someone had placed a spring beneath her. One moment she was relaxing on the couch, in the next she stood at parade rest in front of her teacher, who couldn't hide her amusement at her students reaction.

Her amusement fading fast Selene pressed a knife and a pistol in her proteges hands. "Tonight we will make a little trip into the city, everyone should know that you are off limits but it is better to be prepared." The black haired woman explained once she saw Shepard's confused look.

"What are we doing in the city?" Shepard questioned the couple looking from one to the other and back again, hoping that one of them would answer her.

"Today's objective will be simple. I will tail you and you have to spot me. Believe me, knowing when you are followed is a useful skill to have." Selene answered her before cocking her head to the side. "Ready?"

If Shepard was honest than she certainly didn't feel ready to be hunted down by her teacher. "Lets do this." She answered instead knowing that Selene wouldn't waste her time if the older woman didn't think that Shepard could accomplish her assigned task.

"You get a five minutes head start, after that...I am coming for you." Selene told her and Shepard wondered if Michael noticed the way his wife made it sound like a promise of suffering.

Shepard gulped once and ran as fast as she could out of the hospital.

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _There it is, chapter 2. It certainly was interesting writing it. And I hope you enjoyed reading it. Don't forget to review._


	3. Chapter 3: Hide In Plain Sight

**Chapter 3: Hide In Plain Sight**

Shepard had never been hunted before, at least not like this. There were more than a few thugs who had ran after her, but compared to the challenge she was now facing they seemed inconsequential.

Selene hadn't given her further instructions, aside from the fact that she would be hunted by her and she would have to spot the hunter. Though she could use the lack of rules to her advantage. If she played her cards right she could confuse her mentor enough to spot her.

With that in mind she had sprinted as fast as she could towards the shopping mall which was opened around the clock. She was far from the only visitor, even at this time of the day there were countless visitors. The perfect place to hide would be among those crowds. Though she had to acquire a few things first.

She went into the closest clothing store and hastily looked through some cheap outfits, taking care to chose something that looked vastly different to what she was usually wearing. Thankfully she got a small amount of allowance from her guardians, otherwise there would have been no way for her to pay for these clothes.

The moment she had payed for them she put them on and headed out again. Now she only needed a wig and her disguise would be as good as she could make it within the small amount of time she had. Shepard conceded that she was possibly overdoing it, but she knew that she would need every advantage she could get to spot the other woman.

Besides, Selene often encouraged her initiative during her lessons. If Shepard had to take a guess, she would say that Selene would be pleased with her for thinking ahead instead of simply running off.

She stopped her musings once she discovered a shop that had a few wigs on offer. Shepard immediately dismissed those with unusual colors, she needed to blend in if she wanted to remain unspotted, and neon-green hair was anything but inconspicuous. In the end she chose a brown colored wig that was long enough to hid her own red hair without trouble.

Feeling confident enough to walk throughout the shopping centre she stepped out of the shop and mingled with the crowd as best as she could.

Trying to think of a way to spot her mentor she looked around herself subtly. She obviously couldn't just spin around herself till she saw Selene, no she would have to act smarter than that. Without making it obvious that she looked for someone following her.

 _Now, how do I do that?_ She thought to herself grumbling. A lot of the older womans lessons made her feel like she was thrown into the deep end and told to figure it out on her own. Usually she did but in this case a few pointers would have been nice.

 _Think, Shepard, think!_ She told herself vehemently. She wasn't just some homeless girl who had the fortune to be found by two kind people. No, she would prove that she earned herself her place both within their household and eventually within the Alliance.

She was still thinking feverishly when something in her peripheral vision caught her eye. She turned her head slightly to take a closer look and saw her own ghostly reflection staring back. Her eyes lit up as she realized what she was looking at. _I can use the reflections in the display windows to check for Selene!_ She thought triumphantly. It wouldn't even look suspicious, to an bystander it would merely look like she was on a shopping trip.

She could feel how a small smile formed on her lips. Perhaps this was going to be more fun than she first thought. After all, no one ever got hurt while playing a little hide and seek. _You could be the first._ Her mind reminded her so very helpfully and she shook her head in annoyance to dispel such thoughts.

In doing so she nearly threw the wig off her head, which she hastily grabbed and readjusted. Having never worn something of the like before she didn't know how to make sure that it wouldn't shift on her head, thus she tried to avoid any hasty movements on her part. She just hoped that that would be enough.

 _Oh who am I kidding?_ She thought morosely and lowered her head slightly so that the brown strands of her disguise fell forward and partly hid her face, while she glanced around subtly and checked the reflections for any signs of her hunter. _I can't win. She will find me in no time… but I think that she doesn't expect me to evade her for long._

With such thoughts in mind she decided to do the only thing she could do in this situation. Her best, hopefully it would be enough to satisfy her demanding teacher. With a shrug and a little grin she decided to make it as difficult for her Selene to spot her as she could. She stepped into the crowd that was walking through the shopping mall.

At first she tried to wiggle herself through the steady stream of people. In hopes of moving faster than the people around her, but she soon stopped her efforts with a sigh. Even if she managed to do so without causing too much obvious reactions from the people around her she would still stand out in due to her heightened speed. Thus she would undo all her previous attempts at discretion.

It wasn't as easy as she expected it to be, in fact it was quite tedious to blend in with all the others around her. For someone else it might have been easier, but she wasn't one of those who could easily become attuned to the people around them and essentially become one both with them and their surroundings. She managed to do so though, barely, and only by distracting herself with various thoughts that kept her mind off her predicament.

If she hadn't distracted herself she would have been far too tense, jittery and all other kinds things that would have given her away. She had no idea how she was supposed to stay calm when she knew that she was being hunted. For now distracting her mind worked but she knew that her mentor would want her to find a way to calm herself while staying completely alert eventually.

She nearly jumped when the sudden hollering of a few drunkards filled her ears with uncomfortable volume. It took her another three seconds to realize that they were hollering at her, and pretty much every other attractive woman they could see. The people around her acted like nothing out of the ordinary happened safe for a few eye rolls and muttered curses. She however had frozen up for a couple of seconds before she composed herself enough to step back into the crowd and follow the stream.

She briefly entertained the thought of using the drunkards as some sort of vicinity alarm against Selene. Though she discarded the thought almost immediately. They shouted at every attractive woman that happened to catch their eye. Thus it was more likely that the constant false alarms would drive her mad with anxiety rather than actually aid her quest of spotting her mentor.

Not that she wasn't anxious enough as it was. She had subtly looked around, checked the reflections of every display window she could see and still couldn't see any sign of the dark haired woman that was hunting her. What made it all the more frustrating was that Selene most likely had changed into her rather eye catching get up of skin tight leather suit with a, in Shepard's opinion, really cool black leather coat.

One would think that someone clad like that would draw attention, but she had seen before Selene simply disappeared into a crowd, despite her get up. _And here I fail to do the same thing while looking as ordinary as possible._ Persephone thought with a small scowl. However before she could continue with scolding herself within the confines of her own mind she felt a chill run down her spine.

She suddenly felt vulnerable, exposed, like a mouse who got caught in the gaze of a falcon, about to dive down and kill her. Or perhaps to put it more simply, she felt like prey and to make matters worse she didn't know why. She hadn't spotted anything that indicated that she was in danger or that she was hunted aside from Selene's claim. _So why do I feel like this?_ She asked herself, taking calming breaths, hoping to return her heartbeat to a more mundane frequency.

Even though she tried to stay calm, she couldn't help but think of one particular piece of advice her mentor had gifted her with. _Trust your instinct, there is always far more to see than our consciousness allows us to notice. If you feel threatened then there is a reason for that even if you cannot discern that reason. Your subconsciousness is warning you, heed it._

Hearing Selene's stern voice in her mind helped her to focus on something else than the unease that lurked at the corners of her mind. Thus she tried to subtly spot a reason for her unease, but no matter how much she looked for a sign of her mentor in her surroundings and the reflections in the nearby windows she couldn't find a sign of her anywhere.

 _If I can't find her let's see if I can't lose her._ Shepard thought grimly and renewed her efforts to become one with the environment. It didn't take her long however to notice that no matter what she did, the feeling wouldn't disappear. As if someone had locked onto her like a homing missile. A rather chilling comparison but also fitting in her opinion. If she failed to remove the 'lock on' she would lose, simple as that.

So instead of simply walking through the crowd with a target painted on her back she decided it would be better to try and put some distance between herself and the crowds. Easier said than done, unless of course she wanted to run to her newest destination, a narrower passageway with few people. Hopefully it would be enough for her to slip in there and break the line of sight between her and what was, undoubtedly, her mentor.

She let the crowd take her as close to the passageway as it could and then decided to throw all notions of subtlety out of the window and ran straight into it. She didn't stop there, even though her instincts told her she was safe for the moment. She ran right into the next larger hallway and once again mingled with the crowd. _That should do the trick._ She thought with a relieved smile that slowly left her face when she felt the predator's stare on her once more.

Even though Selene would never put it that way she could imagine her teachers stoic stare, eyes as mysterious as ever before telling her. "Nice try." She sighed in exasperation and lowered her head. There was apparently no escaping her mentor, so she could at least try to spot her somewhere.

The most obvious choice to start looking was of course the passage she had emerged from. After all if Selene had followed her she must have passed it as well. So once she had checked the passageway, and came up empty handed, she started to look for her teacher in the near vicinity. As time went on and she still hadn't found any trace of Selene, she got rather annoyed by her own inability to find such a eye catching person.

 _I am missing something._ She suddenly realized and furrowed her brows in concentration. She felt like she hadn't considered all possibilities, as if there was something obvious she was overlooking. _I cant see her anywhere here, still feel as if I am being watched._ She thought in annoyance and closed her eyes. _When I ran through the passage I lost her briefly, but she found me again pretty fast. No matter where I look I can't seem to find her. It's almost as if she had… a bird's eye view._

Persephone realized, her eyes snapping open in comprehension. Immediately she began to scan the surrounding rooftops which were excellent vantage points. _Why didn't I consider that sooner?_ She asked herself furiously, still turning round to find a trace of her teacher.

Ultimately her hiding spot was rather obvious, since she didn't even attempt to hide herself from Shepard's eyes. When she stared straight up the tallest building she could see the outline of Selene head staring down at her as the moon shined brightly behind the older womans head. With a few hand gestures that were barely visible to her eyes she told Shepard to meet her in passageway she ran through. The teenager nodded once in reply and made her way to their meeting point. Feeling for all intents and purposes like she failed in a rather spectacular fashion.

Her mentor awaited her, which made Persephone wonder just how she had gotten there so fast, the only way she could think of was that she jumped but that was impossible otherwise Selene would now sport a pair of broken legs. Aside from the question of her suspiciously fast movement Shepard wasn't surprised to see her there. She looked exactly like Shepard had expected.

Dark leather coat, skin tight leather suit and combat boots. Her face was the impassive mask she had grown accustomed to. Selene rarely let down her guard and then only in front of those she trusted enough. She didn't know if she was among the selected few yet or if she had just gotten lucky to get a glimpse at the woman beneath the mask due to Michael's presence.

Right now those mysterious brown orbs gazed deeply into her soul, or at least that's what it felt like, as Selene stood there, utterly silent and simply looked at her. Shepard grew nervous by the lack of conversation and slowly but surely began to fidget under the gaze that seemed to strip her soul bare.

"S-so… how did I do?" She asked nervously playing with her hands until she realized what she was doing and dropping them to her side. Still the desire to do anything but stand still was hard to suppress, and it grew worse with every passing moment.

"What do you think about your own performance?" Selene asked back and raised one eyebrow at her fidgeting. That wasn't one of the things Shepard had expected. A neutral nod, a disappointed shake of her head even an annoyed snort, although the last one was unlikely, but none of her imagined scenarios featured Selene asking this kind of question.

"I…" She stopped to think about what she was going to say. She certainly hadn't done too badly, at least she thought that she did adequately, but it was far from perfect. "I am unsatisfied with my own performance." She ended up saying and stood straighter under the appraising look of her teacher.

"Truly? And why is that?" Selene asked impassively, neither her expression nor her voice gave any indication of what she truly thought about this answer.

"I completely forgot about the rooftops, which was plain stupid since they are the best place to keep watching someone around here." The younger woman admitted and hung her head in shame. "Aside from that I think I did… adequately."

"You are right, your oversight of the rooftops was a grave error." Selene agreed with her with a nod, and Shepard felt the shame starting to heat her face in the face of such words. "However, your other tactics were more than adequately, few would think of such a disguise the first time they were put into such a situation."

Persephone couldn't help but let out a relieved breath, happy that she hadn't disappointed the black haired woman in front of her. Now her face was glowing not with shame but with pride.

"Tell me what you have learned today." Selene commanded and leaned back against the nearby wall, arms crossed in front of her, eyes fixed on Shepard's face. In response the teenager nodded once and began her tale. About how she ran to the shopping mall in hopes of finding some kind of shop that could supply her with something at least akin to a disguise.

She went on to explain how she had used the reflections in the shopping windows to watch out for her and how she had tried to blend in with the crowd to avoid being spotted, this giving herself a greater chance of finding her hunter. Selene listened to her explanation expressionlessly, despite that Shepard wasn't too worried, after all Selene had already told her that she did better than adequately.

"Then you have learned more today then I first anticipated." Selene said at long last and caught her eyes with her ever intimidating stare. "However you would do well to blend into the environment while being aware of it. You have to find a way to calm your nerves that doesn't leave you as vulnerable."

"Yeah, I expected you would say something like that." Persephone chuckled and rubbed the back of head only to stop alarmed when she caught a faint twitch of her mentors lips. A twitch that was caused by barely suppressed mirth, which in a situation like this could mean that she just made her life more complicated.

"Excellent, than I expect you to find a solution for this predicament in no time." Selene said with a straight face, though Shepard was reasonably certain that she was laughing on the inside, probably already planning to tell her husband how Shepard got herself into this mess.

"Right… you know I learned something else today as well." She couldn't help but point out slowly. Gracing her teacher with a grin when she cocked her head curiously. "I need to learn when to shut up."

This time the twitch in her lips was more pronounced though it still was a far cry from an actual smile. "To know when to stay silent is a most useful skill to have, unfortunately few people actually bother to learn it." Selene replied, and the teenager that accompanied her was certain that the older woman was close to rolling her eyes, before she continued more seriously. "Never make the same mistake as all those movie villains and talk with your enemy when you have already won, you are just giving him an opportunity to recover."

"Got it. So rather terminator like and shoot them up without talking." She suggested with a grin and let loose a chuckle. The glance she received from Selene thought was completely serious.

"Better that then get killed." Her mentor answered solemnly before taking a deep breath. "I apologize, Michael told me that I should relax more. He is probably right."

"You want to relax?" Persephone couldn't help but ask surprised. It wasn't that relaxing was something that only teenagers were privy to, but Selene pretty much acted like she didn't even know what the word meant most of the time.

"From time to time, yes. Why, is that so surprising?" Selene shot back and looked at her student with her trademark unreadable expression.

Shepard's first instinct was to shout a resounding 'yes', but figured that it probably wasn't exactly the most diplomatic way to tell the woman that she could be rather… driven. "Well… yeah, I guess." She eventually replied weakly. "I mean given the way you train me you seem just a little like a… workaholic?"

When all she got in response was a slight chuckle Persephone seriously considered that someone was just posing as her teacher. She couldn't remember the last time she had heard her laugh or chuckle. "Yes, I suppose I can be quite intense." Selene admitted with a wry grin before her face returned to its usual stoic expression. "I apologize if I have demanded too much of you in too little time… its been sometime since I had an apprentice."

That admission caught Shepard by surprise, she had thought that Selene had had lots of students given the way she always seemed to be in control, that quiet confidence that she always found reassuring. To know that her mentor wasn't as confident as she had thought was strangely calming. "No, no. I didn't mean to imply that. I think you are doing just fine." Persephone was quick to point out and rounded a corner. "In fact I can't think o-"

She was interrupted when Selene grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back behind the corner. One hand pressed over Shepard's mouth to keep her from screaming. "Quiet!" She hissed and risked a quick glance around the corner before returning her gaze to the teenager. "I want you to go back to the clinic now! Do you understand?"

The moment the black clad woman lowered her hand Shepard began asking questions. "What? Why? Is-"

"Dont question me." Her mentor shot back and dragged her deeper into the passageway they had just walked through. "Its very important to me that you get back to the clinic now, understand?"

"Yeah…" Persephone muttered back surprised at the sudden change in her teacher. "But what should I tell Michael?"

"Tell him that I am checking on a few of my old acquaintances." Selene answered cryptically before giving her a shove in the other direction. She stumbled for a few steps surprised by the strength her mentor had put into such a little motion and turned around to check on said mentor. To her surprise she seemed to have disappeared.

However at the end of the passage stood a group of three people, all of them clad in a outfit that was disturbingly similar to the one Selene wore. They didn't seem to pay any attention to her and continued on, but Shepard couldn't shake the feeling that these were the so called 'acquaintances', Selene had mentioned and that they weren't here just to catch up.

Without sending another glance in their direction she ran, back to the clinic and to Michael. Hoping that he would prove to be more informative than his wife.

 _ **Author Notes:**_

 _ **Nomad-117:**_ _I cannot apologize enough for the long wait. I am sorry, I truly am. However at long last I found time, inspiration and motivation to write chapter three. I hope that you consider it adequate and hopefully there are no more grievous spelling or grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it at least._


End file.
